Waiting For You
by devillullaby
Summary: Kisah Len Kagamine yang tak puas dengan nasibnya yang hanya menjadi seorang pelayan. Akaknkah pertemuannya dengan Miku Hatsune mengubah pendapatnya? My first fanfic! read please...


My first fanfic, Enjoy~~~

**disclaimer:I don not own vocaloid :'(...**

~Waiting You~

Sebagian besar dalam hidupku terkadang-oke, mungkin sering- tak mampu menerima kenyataan di sekitarku; menjadi pelayan misalnya, tapi apa yang bisa lagi kulakukan ? Memberontak ? Andai kuterlahir kembali aku ingin mengubah seluruh kisah hidupku. Ya, keinginanku masih tetap ada hingga aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia, Hatsune Miku, seorang sepupu dari keluarga yang kulayani. Kecantikannya bagai menghipnotisku; rambut teal-nya yang tergerai lembut, bola matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, bentuk tubuhnya yang membuatku ingin memeluknya…. Oke, terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan, tapi begitulah diriku.

"Len!" panggil seseorang, aku mendongak dan melihat wajah kesal Gakupo- seorang pelayan yang sama denganku meski dia lebih menikmati keadaannya.

"Huh?" tanyaku tolol. Gakupo memutar bola mata dan mendengus kepadaku.

"Kau melamun lagi,Len? Ya ampun, setan apa sih yang tega bikin kamu berubah kayak gini,sih? Hufft, ya udah, nih bawa ke Nona Miku,"

Miku.

Nama itu segera membuatku sadar.

"a-a-iya! Miku, kan?"

Kudengar Gakupo cekikikan. Aku segera merebut milkshake dan sepiring nasi goreng negi. Hm? Negi? Aku mengendikkan bahu dan segera menuju kamar Miku.

Tok!tok!

Tak ada suara.

Tok!tok!tok!

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku menarik nafas, sebelum pada akhinya berucap.

"Nona Miku, mohon persilahkan saya masuk!" dengan begitu, akupun memasuki kamar Miku. Awalnya, tak ada hal yang aneh. Dinding kamarnya bewarna krim muda dengan beberapa perabotan mahal, tak berantakan,bersih. Dan aku melihatnya.

Dia, Miku Hatsune, terbaring lemah di atas lantai di dekat ranjang putih, pucat dan kaku.

"Miku!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Segera kuhampiri dia, dan bernafas lega begitu kusadari dia masih bernafas dengan normal.

Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sambil memanggil namanya. Tetap saja, tak lebih dari sekedar bisikkan. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

"Rin?"

Tubuhku kaku mendengar suara kecilnya. Rin? Saudara kembarku, dari mana dia mengetahuinya ? dia mengerjap beberapa saat, menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Ah!Len! maafkan Aku!" Ujarnya dan segera bangkit dari pangkuanku, kulihat rona hangat menghiasi pipinya,begitupun pipiku,

"Tidak apa-apa Nona" jawabku. Merasa bersyukur karena suaraku tak bergetar. Suasana hening. Kurasakan tatapan mata ke arahku. Aku berdiri dan bertanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ada hal lain no-" kata-kataku terhenti begitu mataku mendapati gelas milkshake dan piring berserakan di dekat pintu. Ugh, sial! Kira-kira berapa harganya? Kuharap tuan tidak menyuruhku menggantinya.

Miku mengikuti arah pandanganku lalu tergelak dan akhirnya tawanya berderai. Aku sedikit terkejut, kupandangi Miku yang sibuk tertawa, terpesona akan tawanya yang bagai nyanyian malaikat. Miku menyadari pandanganku ke arahnya. Dia berhenti tertawa, lalu menatap lantai, ada rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Tertawalah, jika Nona ingin tertawa," ucapku,sedikit terkejut menyadari bagaimana aku bisa bersikap lembut. Dia menatapku, tatapannya mampu membuatku mengatakan betapa aku mengaguminya. Dan bersyukur aku tak benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah,Len," bisiknya. Aku termenung. Apa katanya barusan?

"Anda berkata seolah-olah kita pernah mengenal," ucapku diiringi degan tawa, mencoba menyamankan keadaan. Setidaknya untukku. Wajahnya berubah murung, terlihat kesakitan. Mendadak aku merasa ingin memeluknya.

"Kita memang pernah mengenal,Len…" bisiknya, aku tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Miku menatapku,ada sendu yang ingin kurengkuh disana, lalu kurasakan, agar dia tahu betapa dia tak sendirian. Tak pernah.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kau boleh kembali bekerja,Len," ucapnya datar sambil bangkit berdiri. Aku otomatis mengikuti gerakannya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Akhirnya aku mendesah, lalu beranjak membersihkan kekacauan yang kuperbuat. Setelah selesai, aku segera menuju dapur dan sempat mencuri pandang. Dan saat itulah aku bersumpah melihatnya menangis.

"Kau bener nggak tahu, Rin?" tanyaku di telepon setelah kutanyakan apakah saudara kembarku ini mengenal siapa Miku.

"Mau berapa kali aku harus bilang eggak baru kau mau percaya, Len?" gerutunya di seberang. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding. Malam telah larut, waktu untuk pelayan seperti kami beristirahat.

"Len, kau masih disana? Jika sudah selesai aku mau bantu bunda menidurkan anak-anak yang lain," Bunda. Kata itu langsung membuatku teringat wajah seorang wanita yang telah dimakan usia, Beliau pengasuh kami sejak kecil di panti, tempat dimana aku dan Rin dibesarkan. Dan kini aku memilih bekerja, aku sudah lelah merepotkan orang lain, dam Rin lebih memilih tetap di panti membantu Bunda mengasuh anak-anak kurang beruntung seperti kami.

"Yah, kurasa kau bo-" lalu kudengar suara ribut-ribut pelan di ujung telepon. Seperti suara Bunda dan Rin. Setelah selang waktu lama kudengar Rin berbicara lagi di telepon, suaranya terdengar lebih serius.

"L-Len, apa Miku ini gadis berambut teal dan usianya sekitar tujuhbelasan?"

Hati-hati aku menjawab.

"Ya,"

Lalu hening lagi.

"Dia tak salah lagi michaela, kau ingat, kan? Gadis yang keluarganya dulu pernah menyumbang donasi ke panti dan sering bermain bersama kita sebelum keluarganya pindah?"

Mataku seketika membelalak. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

"Len, kau masih disana?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Y-Ya, sudah dulu. Selamat malam!" dengan begitu aku segera berlari menuju kamar Miku setelah menaruh gagang telepon.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melpakannya? Cinta pertamaku?

Aku hampir tak peduli apa ini pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan sepertiku. Mengetuk-oke, menggedor kamar seorang Nona.

Tak ada respon.

"Nona Miku baru saja pergi ke bandara, dia kembali ke negaranya," ujar gakupo yang seperti gerutuan dan memberiku tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-heh?

Aku tersentak. Dan tanpa menunggu, aku segera menuju bandara.

Aku harap aku sempat.

Bahuku terkulai menatap pesawat Miku telah lepas landas.

_"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Len_," ucapnya saat itu.

_Aku tersenyu_m.

_"Tentu,, dan saat itu tiba ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Michaela," Miku kecil mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung._

_ "Apa itu, Len?"_

_ "Rahasia. Tunggu saja nanti"_

Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Aku mencintaimu,Miku" Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu dulu. Dan sekarang. Aku menyeka bulir bening di sudut mata. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Lalu mendongak ke langit malam.

Sepertinya Tuhan masih memintaku menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Aku tersenyum, kali ini lebih tegar. Ya, menunggu. Sebab aku meyakini peremuan kita kembali, Miku. Dan aku pasti menunggumu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Dan dari hari itu,aku, Kagamine Len, mampu menerima kenyataan di sekitarku; menjadi seorang pelayan. Sebab dengan menjadi pelayanlah takdir hidupku berjalan. Sebab menjadi pelayanlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku. Dan aku berjanji akan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, agar tak ada lagi kesedihan yang tertinggal di hatiku ataupun di hatinya.

**THE** **END**

**RnR Please...^^  
**


End file.
